


You did good kid

by Yellowspider



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Field Trip, Grief/Mourning, POV Outsider, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowspider/pseuds/Yellowspider
Summary: Peter's grieving Tony and the field trip doesn't make it any better. Flash is annoying and Peter loses it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	You did good kid

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's dead, flash annoying, there's a field trip and message for Peter because he deserves one.

It all started when it was announced that they would go on a field trip. That stupid field trip.

Flash just kept taunting him, bringing him to the edge, it had always been this way so why did it bother him this much.

They weren’t stupid everyone knew that he wasn’t doing well. After they came back it was hard for everyone but it wasn’t until later when everything should have been right everything was wrong.

He never smiled anymore.

Before a day without Peter Parker smiling would be like the earth without the sun, practically impossible. But not now, now his face was fallen, the circles under his eyes so deep she doubted he even slept anymore .

Everyone could see him slipping away, the only thing left of the old Peter were his high grades that continued even now, much to Flash's dismay.

The day the field trip was announced he got even more pale than normal and she could almost see the ghosts in his haunted eyes. That was different too. His eyes used to be so full of light but now it seemed like he wasn’t even present half of the time.

Flash kept taunting him, that was something that never changed.

If she was honest she’d thought about saying something just once, the day Peter changed.  
The schools had been closed in celebration for the defeat of Thanos and on Monday morning the next week everyone was still celebrating, then Peter walked in his eyes red like he had been crying and his mouth in a straight line his eyes looked empty and everyone was quiet as they took him in.

He sat down and for a moment it looked like even Flash doubted saying something until they heard “hey Penis way to dampen the mood" and MJ threw a comment back about not seeing he couldn’t deal with this right now.

That was normal and the class resumed speaking. Peter’s smile didn’t come back and they never quite found out why well until today that is.

Everything went as well as their field trips go until the museum.

Flash threw a comment at Peter, either MJ or Ned defend him and Peter just stared then blinked and stared again not a single word spoken.

In her opinion Flash should just shut up because it was just annoying at this point.

In the museum there were memorials for the lost but the biggest of them had to be the one for Tony Stark, the man that saved them all.

Everybody moved on to the others but Peter just kept staring.

The teacher called him over but the tour guide who seemingly knew Peter just snapped ”Give the kid a moment will you?!” and the teacher shut his mouth.  
A tear rolled down his cheek and Flash yelled “Hurry up stop pretending you knew the man and we can move on!!” right.. he had an internship before everything but still to cry about your boss??  
Although the comment was cruel.

The tour guide froze as did MJ and Ned. Peter’s back got stiff and when he turned around all they saw was anger. Peter Parker never got angry, she had only seen him angry one time when Flash took it out on Ned intead of him but now his eyes were almost blazing with anger and then dangerously low “what did you just say"

The class was shocked, this wasn’t the Peter they knew. The tour guide just whispered “oh no, FRIDAY tell miss Potts Peter’s going into attack please.” The teacher had gotten irritated too it seemed. “Peter come on, let’s resume the tour"  
“No, no, I'm sorry but I would really like to hear that again” every bone in her body screamed he looked dangerous. Like a predator ready to catch his prey.

Flash however just looked at him smirked and then “I said stop pretending you knew the man so we can move on, but I guess it’s a little difficult for you to understand since you’ve kept this lie going for so long.”

That seemed to do it. Peter looked like he was about to kill Flash, the tour guide's eyes almost popped out and Ned and MJ had moved so they could step in.

“ Are you fucking kidding me Flash” Flash looked surprised now, Peter didn’t talk back and definitely not with so much venom in his voice.

“Poor little me right. The kid who lost his parents, no, no, sorry my fault. The _poor_ kid who lost his parents.”

It had become dead silent in the hall

“You know I used to think that you had a good reason, maybe I was just unlikable but Mr Stark helped me out of that. Even then I made excuses for you. Maybe he has it rough at home, maybe he just needs someone to take it out on but I'm done how cruel can you be!”

By now Flash had started looking scared and she could see the tears in Peter’s eyes.

“Did it ever occur to you that just maybe I’ve seen one funeral too many. I lost my parents and then my uncle my aunt struggled with the bills but I got a scholarship, Mr Stark found me and I interned here!”

Flash looked like he was about to make a comment back.

“He helped me you know. Whenever I would feel down I was always welcome here. Days in the lab with loud music blaring because he liked it so much. When I felt down he would tell me to stop faking a smile and talk about it. He was always there for me. He let me learn here, stay over when aunt may had night shifts and eat take out with me till we dropped.”

The tears were streaming down his face now but doing nothing to stop the anger.

Suddenly Pepper pots walked in with her daughter holding her hand tightly but Peter didn’t even look to see who entered.

“He was human you know!! He watched Star Wars with me even though he didn’t understand it, he laughed at my horrible science jokes and my Ironman pajamas. He helped me study for the team and looked over my homework when he tought I was asleep. Tony Stark was my dad with everything but blood and then I dissapeared just like you guys only to come back five years later and see him die in front of me!

We won but at what cost. My family lost Tony, I lost my mentor and father figure ."

Then more broken then everything  
“I lost him"

Pepper was crying and Ned and MJ looked like it wasn’t the first time something like this had happend.

Fash shoved him back and Peter fell into one of the suits.  
“How about you just stop feeling sorry for yourself and we can all move on Penis."

“what did you just call my son" Pepper’s voice came from the door. “Mom I'm fine" Peter got out and a beep sounded from the suit and a hologram of Tony Stark himself came to life.

“Hey kid. I hope you never have to see this because if you do it means something happens to me. So hi… I assume you’re not feeling so good right now but maybe you do, in that case you moved on quickly and I'm happy you could leave it behind. Although I got to say it hurts a little bit you forgot this fast.”

He chuckled with his had over his heart faking pain there.

“I'm recording this because the chance is big that if I die… when I die I won’t get to say goodbye kid.”

You could almost see the pain in his eyes.

“Mr Stark!! Come on!! You promised we would watch the new Star Wars together!!” A shout that sounded a lot like Peter came from somewhere off screen

“Sorry, your past self is impatient Pete" he smiled back at the camera

“Just know that I love you no matter what alright kid. I don’t know how we are in your situation but until you need this recording I will always be there, FRIDAY cut the recording.

I'm coming, I’m coming.”

He walked away while answering Peter “I thought you already watched this one with Ted? It’s Ned Mr Stark! Only if you call me Tony kid. “

You could hear the laughter in Peter’s voice when he answered

“never"

The recording stopped. It glitched and another message came. Mr Stark looked exhausted much like Peter these days did.

“I lost you kid.”

It cut out again.

He came back on but he looked happier, lighter this time.

“I have a baby. It’s a girl. Her name is Morgan, I think you would’ve liked her. I really do. You know I hope that one day we will see each other again kid, here or anywhere else. If we do or if we don’t for that matter I want you to know that I believe in you even if everyone thinks I'm crazy for believing in a kid"

He smiled like it was an inside joke meant for just him and Peter.

“If you see this it means you’ve come back and I'm gone. I don’t want you to get lost in your grief Pete.  
If I'm gone it means it was my time and if I died protecting you or Pepper or Morgan even better.

You have to let me go kid maybe not now but one day you’ll have to. Take care of them for me. Morgan can’t wait to meet her brother you know.

Also Happy seems to be taking care of your aunt quite well"

he smirked at the camera.

“Please don’t kill me for that one.” Then winched “sorry” he laughed “poor choice of words.

I just want you to know I love you Underoos. You have people to take care of, people who can take care of you. Like aunt Hottie. I'll stop now. Goodbye.”

More glitching before finally Tony Stark in his armor on the battlefield.

“Glad your back kid. I'm really sorry for what’s about to happen but it is my time. Take care of yourself and your sister."

"You did good kid"

The recording cut out and the hologram dissapeared.

Both Peter and Pepper were now full on crying. Pepper let Morgan go and she ran to Peter hugging his frame like a Kola.

Peter looked at his sister and then at Pepper. “Mom" his voice broke and Pepper rushed to them. “Sweetheart I know baby, I know" she whispered at him while hugging them both.

“how about we get you out of here and upstairs. We’ll eat cheeseburgers.” “can we watch Star Wars?” Pepper’s gaze softened “yeah sweetie we can watch Star Wars"

They walked to the elevator and Pepper called out to their tour guide “Dani, please make sure that recording makes it up to the lab” “yes Ma’am” came the answer.

“Sorry guys field trip is over, I will look into options for a do over especially since your young Stark’s class.”

Oh well. At least Flash was finally silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Love K.W.♡


End file.
